Cena
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Y así Rick llegó a la casa, sin importarle ya el haber matado a Shane y sintiendo en sus hombros toda la carga de la muerte de Carl, sin saber tampoco cómo le iba a explicar a Lori que, mientras él seguía vivo, los caminantes cenaban a su hijo.


**Todos los derechos de The Walking Dead a sus dueños.**

**NOTA: Esta historia se localiza en el último episodio de la segunda temporada, es una… escena alternativa (y hay spoilers). Lo hice porque Carl me tiene hasta los huevos (que no tengo, pero ya ven).**

* * *

><p><strong>CENA<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

El primer pensamiento de Rick al ver a Carl frente a él fue "deberías quedarte en casa" y se lo dijo, pero su hijo nunca entendería. Gracias al cielo, con el asunto de Shane solucionado todo lo que les restaba era regresar a casa y ponerse a salvo. Debía ser fácil. Tenía que ser fácil.

Caminaron en silencio un rato, Rick deseando evitar el tema de quién mató a Shane, con la preocupación marcando surcos en su frente. A tientas en la oscuridad continuaron su camino padre e hijo, en busca de resguardo. Un par de gemidos se escucharon a sus espaldas estando a punto de llegar a la granja de Hershel, Rick no tuvo que girar la cabeza para comprobar quienes eran. Tomó a Carl de la mano y lo instó a correr, los gemidos se multiplicaban y llegaban por doquier. Aunque llevara su arma con él y su hijo una propia no podrían contra ellos, los pasos de los caminantes los rodeaban, era cuestión de segundos para que pudieran vislumbrarlos.

—¡Carl, corre más rápido! —apremió Rick a su hijo. Carl trató de correr lo más que pudo con sus pequeñas piernas, pero era imposible hasta con la descarga de adrenalina que alcanzara la velocidad de su padre.

—¡No puedo! —chilló, asustado, con el miedo en sus ojos.

—¡Hazlo! —Rick no quería gritarle, no quería ser un mal padre, pero era necesario; estaban luchando por su vida. Si no lo hacía, jamás tendría tiempo para volverlo a hacer.

Rick desenfundó su arma y comenzó a disparar a los caminantes frente a ellos para abrir camino, Carl hizo lo mismo, con una puntería menos limpia, pero era ayuda de cualquier manera. Empero, los muertos vivientes seguía llegando, avanzando como una jauría de perros de caza contra un ciervo.

—¡Papá! —gritó el niño cuando uno de los caminantes estuvo a punto de tomarlo, pero, por suerte, había disparado primero. El policía, asustado, le echó un vistazo a su vástago antes de seguir disparando y avanzando como pudiera. No lo habían herido, así que estaba bien con eso.

En medio de los gemidos hambrientos de los caminantes, Rick alcanzó a escuchar el eco de disparos más adelante, lejos de donde estaban ellos. Seguramente en la granja también estaba peleando. Su preocupación por todos duró unos cuantos segundos hasta que la cara de su esposa apareció en su mente. ¡Lori! ¿Cómo estaría Lori? Se preguntaba, deseaba estar allí para protegerla a ella y a su hijo, pero no podía; tal vez la estaban defendiendo mejor en casa que él a Carl en medio de la nada.

Volvieron a correr ambos, hombre y niño, en dirección al granero. Rick pensando optimistamente que lo lograrían y Carl tratando de ser lo más indiferente al hecho de que podría morir en cualquier segundo. Disparos se escuchaban por todas partes de la granja, al igual que los guturales gemidos de los caminantes hambrientos que esperaban darse un festín con sus habitantes.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! —escuchó Rick a su izquierda. Carl pidiendo su ayuda. Su cartucho se había terminado y el nuevo se le había caído, los dedos le temblaban y no atinaba a encontrarlo en el suelo. El pánico se observaba en sus rasgos y Rick descargó toda su arma en defensa de su hijo, ignorando que él también estaba en peligro. Alcanzaron a sobrepasar a esa pequeña horda de zombis antes de que una nueva se abalanzara sobre ellos con todo lo que tenían. Un nuevo grito de "¡papá!" lleno de dolor fue lo siguiente que Rick escuchó.

El gesto de Rick se desfiguró. Su corazón se partió en millones de pequeños e irreparables pedazos y sus ojos soltaron lágrimas a borbotones. Lágrimas de las que nunca estuvo consiente. Allí, justo a su lado, su hijo estaba siendo devorado por un caminante. El muerto viviente le había llegado por la espalda, había comenzado mordiendo los músculos sobre su clavícula en medio de los chillidos de dolor del niño. Había pasado a su cuello, como un vampiro y le estaba desgarrando la carótida. La sangre brotaba de las venas y arterias desgarradas como si fueran una fuente. En el sueño comenzó a formarse un charco y el caminante desgarró la yugular. Los gemidos de Carl se hicieron más lastimeros y la impotencia recorría el cuerpo de Rick como si fuera sangre. Le disparó al caminante sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde en medio de sus propios gritos y su propio llanto, se limpió el rostro con la manga de la mano izquierda. Las lágrimas le empañaban la vista. Disparó con todo lo que tenía a todas las abominaciones a su alrededor, llorando su suerte y sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa. Su hijo estaba muerto ya, se había desangrado rápidamente y él no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo ni de la muerte ni del dolor. Vio sintiendo como la bilis se le subía por la garganta, como el cuerpo inerte de su hijo caía sin vida hasta el suelo y como una horda de caminantes se acercaban al lugar para el festín. Sintió unas nauseas tremendas y apretó los dientes tan fuerte como pudo para evitar vomitar; aprovechó la distracción para escapar de allí.

Disparó mientras se dirigía, ahora, a la casa. Vio a Hershel defendiendo su propiedad y el pensamiento de que, tal vez, por lo menos Lori estuviera aún a salvo en la casa fue lo único que lo hizo sentir aunque sea un poco mejor. Volteó la vista unos segundos, justo al lugar donde los zombis devoraban a su hijo y se sintió completamente miserable, patético y aborrecible. Él se estaba salvando a costa de la vida de su hijo. ¿Qué clase de padre era? Él era quien debería estar muerto, no su hijo. No un niño inocente.

Y así Rick llegó a la casa, sin importarle ya el haber matado a Shane y sintiendo en sus hombros toda la carga de la muerte de Carl, sin saber tampoco cómo le iba a explicar a Lori que, mientras él seguía vivo, los caminantes cenaban a su hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin. Ya. Hasta a mí me dio penita matar a Carl ahora que lo leo xD pero igual ya, está hecho. Tal vez un día de estos también mate a la b… de Lori, pero quien sabe. Esto me ha dejado un mal sabor de boca. Lo que sea. Espero que… ¿les haya gustado? Más bien los haya entretenido. Lo que sea. Adiós.<strong>

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
